


Four First Years; A College AU

by Schemingneko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi is always my 'is he straight or is he bi' boy, Gen, M/M, Oikawa is insufferably gay Bokuto is absolutely dense and Kuroo is in love with all of them, who knows if Daichi will make it a foursome I'll let my future muse decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schemingneko/pseuds/Schemingneko
Summary: Just a collection of random short ficlets staring some of our favorite captains on a college team together--Bokuto, Kuroo, Sawamura, and Oikawa.  (I marked relationships for future chapters, but it is gen for right now.)





	Four First Years; A College AU

Koutarou stares at the net as the team on the other side cheers and celebrates their win.  His spike had been blocked.  It was a perfect spike, and out of nowhere a wall of blockers rose just in time to deny him the point to keep the game going.

They’d lost.  They’d lost in five sets, the last ending 19-17.  It had been a long, grueling game, and it was over now.  The intercollegiate tournament would continue, but without his team.  

“It’s okay, Kouta-chan,” a soothing voice comes from behind him.  The team’s setter, Oikawa Tooru is trying his best to put up a good front, but Koutarou can see the tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“Kouta, it’s okay.  We were the underdogs.  They didn’t expect us to win the first game and we made it all the way to the quarterfinals,” Tetsu echo’s Tooru.  But Tetsu’s voice cracks on the last word and Koutarou can tell he’s upset too.

More voices chime in, giving support to their very young ace.  It is only Koutarou’s first year as a college player.  Their team is exceedingly young and all the power lies with the first years–Kuroo, Oikawa, Bokuto, and Sawamura.  They only have two starters who aren’t first years.  In college, experience is important, and they just don’t have that yet.

Koutarou still cries, still mourns this loss.  Losing always hurts.  Always.

It doesn’t even start to feel better until Tetsu and Tooru wrap their arms around him and give him strength that is more than mere words.

“I’m sure that Tetsu-chan will treat us to barbeque to celebrate getting to the quarterfinal,” Oikawa says to the three of them, knowing that it is Koutarou’s favorite, and that Kuroo is broke, so it will piss him off.

“No way, Oika-kun, no way.  I treated us last time, it’s your turn!” Tetsu says with a growl.

Daichi comes over, arms wide and puts a hand on both Tooru and Tetsu’s shoulders.  “I’ll treat.  Now let’s go congratulate our opponents so we don’t seem like sore losers.”

Koutarou nods, feeling better now that he knows that his friends aren’t mad at him and still support him.  He smiles through the tears as he ducks under the net to go congratulate the winners.


End file.
